Half Blood
by debisanacronym1
Summary: Yuki starts to act out of character and everyone starts to worry. But when a young women comes to cross academy claiming to know about her and her past, will they believe her? And will Yuki finally be at peace with herself and her memories. ((Takes place early season two! OC's involved))
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Now before I get fans coming to rip me limb from limb, I'm aware of how the actual story goes. This is an alternate AU because I really, really, didn't like the ending to this story. This AU is taken place early second season, before everything started to unfold. Also, I think this OC might be a bit mary sue-ish. If she is call me out on it and I'll fix her, but I would really like to see this fic flourish. So with out delay, here is my story.**

* * *

 _Chapter One_

* * *

"Yuki, your dazing off." Yori says shaking her a bit. Yuki shook herself a little and placed a hand on her head.

"Oh sorry, Yori." she said. Yori furrowed her eyebrows together.

"Yuki I know this inst my place, but did you ever think about taking a little bit of a break from the disciplinary committee?", Yuki looked not only shocked, but offended.

"I cant take a break! The school needs me to-"

"But you arn't any good to the school if you're not at your best." she cut her off. Yori placed a hand on her friends shoulder.

"Next period is lunch, after you eat go back to the dorm and get some rest. Please, for me?", Yuki sighed and looked back to her friend.

"Alright." she said reluctantly. She didn't want to skip out on her studies but Yori was right. She wouldn't be useful to anyone (or to herself) if she wasn't well rested. When the bell rang she grabbed her stuff and headed back to her dorm. When finally getting there, she completely forgot about lunch and just passed out on the bed.

* * *

"Yuki, Yuki!", Yuki slowly opened her eyes and sat up. Her head was pounding and her body ached from bed sores. She placed a hand on her head and looked around for a glass of water.

"Hm?..." she looked up at Yori who seemed worried.

"Have you've been sleeping here this whole time?" she asked. Yuki nodded as she grabbed the glass of water by her bed side table, pounding it down. Yori frowned.

"Its nearly 8:00... you've been sleeping here for hours.", she placed a hand on Yuki's forehead.

"Your warm too.", Yuki just shook her head as she got up and went to go change.

"I don't think its wise to go on patrol tonight." Yori sighs as she walks to Yuki. Yuki was getting heated, she quickly changed into her spare uniform.

"I don't know why your so set on not letting me go on patrol tonight!" she nearly yelled she quickly tied her tie.

"I'm just trying to look out-"

"Well I don't need you to!" she snapped. Yori looked surprised, and so did Yuki. It was silent for a couple of seconds. This was very unlike her.

Yuki dropped her hands from her tie and looked over at her friend apologetically.

"I-I'm so sorry Yori..." she started.

"I don't...-"

"Its fine." she cuts off.

"You've had a lot on your mind.", Yuki frowned.

"But that doesn't mean that I had the right to yell at you like that." Yuki argued. Yori crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Its fine. Go do your patrol. Your not going to sleep at all if you don't do it anyway.", Yuki gave a wide smile and rushed over to her friend giving her a hug. Yori too smiled into the embrace.

"Take a jacket though. Its supposed to rain all night." her friend warned. Yuki grabbed a jacket and started running out.

"Don't worry I'll be careful!" she called out behind her. Yori laughed a little.

* * *

It was a routine patrol that night. Except for some reason Yuki was hanging around Zero a little bit more then usual. Though he didn't really mind that much, it was out of character for her.

"Shouldn't you be looking for Kaname or something?" Zero asked as he shoved his hands into his jacket pocket. Yuki blushed and got a bit miffed.

"I do other things besides worry about what Kaname is doing!" She defended, her cheeks already a light pink. She then crossed her arms and looked forward again.

"Besides... I don't really want to talk to Kaname tonight anyway.", she sighed.

"I haven't wanted to be near anyone lately though, not even Yori.", She looked back at the ground eyes focused. Zero looked down at the short female, confused.

"Then why are you hanging around me?" he asked. Yuki shrugged, not saying anything else.

 _'Yuki's acting strange...'_ he thought to himself. Before he could say anything or question her she cut him off.

"I'm gonna go look around near the front of the school. Is that alright?" she asked, looking towards that direction. Zero crossed his arms.

"Sure. I don't care.", She sped off not saying a single word to him.

When she got to the front of the campus she heard the clouds start thundering, and the flash of lightning temporarily separating the night's darkness. As she felt the droplets start to hit her face and shoulders, she didn't move. She didn't put on her jacket. She didn't try to shelter herself from the rain that was starting to pour.

She just, stayed there.

She walked over to a bench and sat down.

 _'What's going on with me...'_ she thought to herself. The rain was pouring and soaking into her cloths.

 _'I yelled at Yori, I'm ignoring Father and Lord Kaname, and Zero's probably next...'_ , she pulled her legs up to her chest. Heat flashes were starting to run through her. The rain helping her cool, but also made her feel more ill.

 _'I need to get out of the rain but..._ ' her eyelids started to get heavy. She started to slip into sleep.

 _'...I don't... want... to...'_ , before she slipped into unconsciousness a pair of arms reached out and grabbed her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

* * *

When Yuki woke up she was on the sofa of her father's sitting area. Her head hurt a bit and her hair felt damp.

"What-..", She started to remember what had happened. She had gotten dressed into a clean night dress and covered with a blanket.

She swung her feet off the side of the sofa and felt the carpet under her feet. After getting her surroundings in order she got up. As she was walking to her fathers office she began to hear his voice.

"I again would really like to thank you for bringing Yuki back. I have no idea what she was doing out there." he said. The young girl creeped closer to the door.

"Don't mention it. I would of felt terrible having just left her there." a female voice accompanied. Yuki stopped dead in her tracks, not knowing who the voice belonged to.

"So this family of yours..." he began. Yuki opened the door a little.

"Father?" she called out. She stopped when both sets of eyes were on her. The pair she had grown up with looking at her, and a completely new pair she hadn't seen before.

She had long black hair tied into a braid and bright blue eyes. Her dress was long and light violet and her skin was almost snow white. Her facial structure was strong and looked threatening.

The way she looked at Yuki made her feel like she knew she was there the entire time.

"Yuki!" Kaien called. Yuki walked in a little and waved.

"This is Lady Michiko Murakami, she wants to enroll herself and her siblings into the night class." He said cheerfully introducing her. Michiko smiled and stood up.

"This has been a lovely chat headmaster, but I believe that Lord Kaname is awaiting my arrival." she leaned over the desk and shook Kaien's hand then walked over to Yuki.

"And please be more careful Yuki." she started. She reached over and tucked a stray hair behind Yuki's ear, and smiled.

"It would be embarrassing if I had to change you into your pajamas again." and with that she left, leaving a very red Yuki behind.

* * *

"You've come very far, Michiko." Kaname says to the young women. He walked out infront of his desk.

"The presents of another Pureblood has really caused a stir for the night class.", Michiko looked over at the feared vampire.

"You do know why I'm here don't you? You of all people." she asked. Kaname ran a hand through his hair lazily.

"Unfortunately yes." he says, a trail of sadness left in his voice. Michiko's face changed slightly, showing empathy for him.

"I wouldn't have come if wasn't time." she said softly. He nodded ever so slightly.

"I just wish things would have stayed as they were just a bit longer."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

* * *

It had been three days since the introduction of the mysterious young lady, Michiko Murakami. Yuki wasn't getting as many heat flashes, but she was very quick to break her temper. It had caused her to get two more detentions then usual.

She was also straying away more. Her mind would go blank when half way through a conversation, and that was when she was talking to anyone. This had now became extremely noticeable, and at this point Kaname was thinking about getting involved.

When the teacher let her loose from her finale detention she got up and left without a word. As she walked out of the room she was stopped by Zero.

"Okay whats going on?" he asked. Yuki sighed and tried to push past him, but he got in front of her again.

"Yuki dammit, speak to me. I'm wo-"

"Worried about me?" she cut off. Zero was surprised, not used to this side of her. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at him longer, her lips pressed into a tight line.

"Is it because I won't talk to you?" she asked him.

"Well, yeah." he replied as if it was obvious. Yuki's face hardened, her expression rage-full.

"Wow... I wonder what that feels like.", with that she took her hand and pushed him out of her way. Zero stood there in shock and confusion.

As the day began to fade into night, Yuki and Zero knew that were going to have their work cut out for them. Four new students had joined the night class and everyone was curious to see who they were.

Even Yori had showed up, excited to see the new students. She kept her distance though, and did as Zero and Yuki asked of her.

Yuki was far more aggressive today though, even when Zero had showed up late she had them semi under-control. The minute any one would step out of line or try to push their way to get a better view of the night class, she would set them right in their place. She barked, hissed, and cursed at the teenagers.

And when they finally realized that she meant what she said, they backed off. No one got out of line or tried to be brave and tell her off. They stayed where they were placed.

"Good job." Zero said to her, impressed. Yuki just shrugged in response. Screeches were heard when the gates opened.

Standing at the front of the group was a tall female vampire, with bright blue eyes and her long hair tied into a braid.

* * *

 _~The Previous Night~_

* * *

Kaname stood in front of the entire night class, all eyes on him. He called the meeting to introduce the newest members of the night class, and to dismiss any rumors floating around.

"I would like to thank you all for taking the time to listen." he began.

"There will be a few new students, and one of them admits to being a pure-blood as myself.", though they were shocked, they kept quiet and listened to their superior and classmate.

"She has a few younger vampires whom she's taken a fond liking to. She treats them as her siblings and I want you to treat them no different then her or I." he continued.

At that moment from behind Kaname a door opened. Michiko walked out and stood next to Kaname. Together they had looked like king and queen underneath the moonlight.

Ruka felt a sharp pain in her chest when she thought about it.

Kaname gave a signal and the rest walked out from behind the door. Three young vampires ages 13 to 15 walked next to Michiko or to Kaname.

The nightclass was nervous and confused when the had walked out. Their blood smelled rich and potent of a pureblood, but their hearts were beating as humans do and their cheeks were stained with pink. They looked fragile, but their eyes held power.

"What I'm about to tell you must stay in this academy and not a word of it will be spoken to the senate. Am I clear?" Kaneme said loud and boldly.

Simultaneously the weaker vampires placed their hands on their hearts, and bowed their heads.

"As you wish Lord Kaname." they said in unison. Kaname placed a hand on the shoulder of the young girl standing in front of him.

"These young vampires are anything but.", The three stood up strong and looked down at the vampires who gazed at them.

"They are the only Half Bloods in existence."

* * *

 _~Present~_

* * *

The four walked in unison at the head of the group, Kaname standing close to Michiko.

One girl with short platinum blond hair and ivory skin walked next to a boy with black hair and blue eyes.

The girl had a white bow in her hair and dashed her grey eyes from left and right. She smiled as she gave a cute little wave to the students looking at her. Her age couldn't be any higher then 14.

The boy looked some what embarrassed and shy. He gave an awkward smile as girls screamed for him and called him senpai. He was 15 at best.

The last of them was a girl, with dark Brazilian skin and long black hair dipped in red. She had long legs and curves, she would have boys drooling over her by the end of the night.

She looked around with brown eyes, unimpressed.

The day class screeched and swooned in exhilaration. The beautiful new students would cause more of a riot then ever in the day class. It had been a very long time since new night class students transferred into the school. The disciplinary committee would have to step up their game if they were going to be able to deal with the new crowd.

Michiko stopped and looked at Yuki and Yori, she gave them a smile.

Yuki looked back at the blue eyed vampire and for a split second, felt something in her break.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

* * *

Yuki strolled through the court yards, trying to do her job but her mind was all over the place. Her head was telling her one thing and her heart the next. Not to mention that ever since that afternoon, she had been thinking about Michiko for some reason.

 _'Ugh!'_ she yelled at herself and sat down. She grabbed at her hair and looked down at the ground. She tried to calm herself down a little. She counted every blade of grass and concentrated on her breathing, nothing seemed to be working.

"Hello." a voice called. Yuki looked up and saw Michiko standing over her. Yuki crossed her arms and looked away, not saying anything to her.

Michiko sat down next to the girl and looked over to her.

"Lord Kaname sensed that you were upset, he wanted me to come talk to you." she said. Yuki huffed and pulled her legs closer to her chest, she was getting heated again.

"I don't need to be checked on..." she grumbled under her breath. There was silence for a while. When the young girl looked up she saw the pureblood looking over the water in-front of them.

"You remind me of this water, Yuki." she said says. Yuki furrowed here eyebrows in confusion.

"How?" she asked.

Michiko got up and motioned for her to fallow. When both were at the waters edge, they stopped. It was a full moon that night and its reflection bounced off the water like a mirror.

Yuki had remembered when she stopped Zero from taking on the night class by himself here. It was only about a month ago, but if felt so long now.

"Do you see how well the moon's reflection sits above off the water?" Michiko asked. Yuki nodded a simple 'yes' in response.

"Most of the time the water is still and you can see the moons reflection, but if something happens to the water-" she picked up a pebble and threw it into the water, making it ripple and splash.

"- the moon becomes harder to see.", Yuki looked down were the reflection had been. It was distorted and the ripples made it hard to see.

"But the water will always settle." Michiko adds. The pureblood raised her hand over the water and made a fist. Instantly a thin sheet of ice covered the lake and the moon could be seen clearly again. It was even clearer than before.

"And sometimes, it comes back stronger.", Michiko turned to the younger girl.

"Yuki. You are the moon and something has disrupted your water." she says. Yuki looked back at her with wide eyes and wonder.

"But remember, that just because the ripples are making it hard to see doesn't mean the moon isn't there...", Michiko placed a hand on her cheek and Yuki's face flushed a little.

"The ripples will fade and then you'll see yourself in a new light.", Michiko turned her head back to class rooms.

"I must be be on my way." she says softly. She looks back Yuki and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Please remember this talk though.", Yuki gave a smile and nodded.

"I will!" she said proudly, feeling like her old self. Michkio smiled in response then left for her next class, leaving Yuki behind to think about what she said.

* * *

"Half Bloods?..." Senri said as he ate a candy Rima fed him.

Hanabusa crossed his arms, clearly pissed off. He thought about what Kaname said to them the other night.

 _oOoOo_

 _Kaname stood infront of the seven of them. Michiko by his side, and the three behind him._

 _"_ _These children will be held dear to me. I'm going to be personally responsible for them and take them under my wing. I expect you to treat them no differently then me."_ _he told them sternly._

 _From the side of him Michiko smiled condescendingly._

 _oOoOo_

With out second thought they agreed and now called the three Lady Lesya, Lord Galen, and Lady Arama.

Hanabusa couldn't have been any more revolted.

"There's no wondering why Kaname would hide them from the senate. With only stories to go off, their power could be unlimited." Takuma said as he sat down. Ruka crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

' _That's probably the only reason he's even tolerating Michiko...'_ Ruka thought to herself. She felt very threatened by her and with good reason.

She also thought it was very peculiar having a female pureblood show up out of no where, with three impossible children, and is now consistently next to Kaname. It didn't sit right with her. Unless they had known each other for very long, which made Ruka worry more. If this pureblood had a link to Kaname's child-hood, then it could even of been possible that she was his arranged fieonce.

Or at least that was the said rumor going around.

"I thought they were only disgusting creatures of legend." Hanabusa suddenly blurted, they all looked toward him.

"Silly stories we tell to children.", he felt a sharp slap across his face. He placed a hand on his cheek and looked up to the one who delivered it.

Akatsuki glared down at the blonde.

"You're Lucky it was me and not Kaname." he said to him. Hanabusa looked down. He had let his jealousy get the better part of him again.

The looked to the front door as it opened. Lady Michiko stood with her Lord Galen. His eyes were fixed to the ground, while her's burned holes in everyone in the room.

"Are we interrupting anything?" she asked.

' _Yes.'_ Hanabusa thought in hostile.

"Not at all! Come right in." Takume said with a bright smile. Michiko walked into the room, he brother not too far behind her.

"I just want you all to know, I'm not here to take anyone's place..." she began as she walked to the sofa Kaname usually lounged in.

"I just want a safe environment for these remarkable children- ", she placed a hand on Galen's shoulder.

"-that only Lord Kaname can provide.", The rooms energy seemed to be getting more and more hostile as time went.

"We aren't children anymore, sister." he said in annoyance. She reached over and stroked his arm.

"I'm sorry... force of habit.", she said dearly to him. He blushed and looked down again quite flustered.

"May I ask, what is the history of your adopted siblings? Surely there must be a reason besides their blood status on why you hold them so dear." Takume said in effort to break the tension.

It was clear that the none of them except for Galen was blood related to Michiko, it had actually been one of the more appropriate questions that was circling the night class.

Michiko sighed and got comfortable in a seat. She closed her eyes as she reminisced.

"That's a very long story, we might not have time for it." She says slowly, reopening one of her eyes. She looked over to Galen with a smile and made a motion for him join her. He blushed and quietly sat next to her. She then pulled him close and laid his head on the space between her shoulder and her chest.

"Nonsense, I'm sure we have time!" Takame persisted, the rest of the group restrained from rolling their eyes. Michiko started to think it over, at that point she had started playing with the boy's hair.

For the others it may have been uncomfortable to show affection so broadly in public, but she believed that it was necessary to show her ownership over her halfblood siblings. After all, no one in there right mind would take away what any pureblood held close.

She looked down to the boy who was getting sleepy as he laid against her body.

"We'll... I suppose I'll tell."

* * *

 **an: Please, Please, Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

* * *

 ** _Fifteen Years Ago_**

Michiko sat at the large table like a lady. Her parents had been gone for many months and it had worried her more then she let on.

A servant brought over a silver tray with a tea set on it.

"Your midday drink ma'mm." The women said as she set it down.

"Is it still warm?" The quiet 11 year old asked. The servant smiled down at the girl kindly, fangs protruding out her mouth.

"It was collected just this morning.", The young girl poured her drink into the dainty tea cup, thick crimson liquid filling it.

"A bull who had killed three matadors. It had to be put down.", Michiko brought the lukewarm liquid to her lips, drinking it slowly.

She sat the teacup down and licked her lips. The succulent sweet life source of the bull, making her eyes shine red.

"Thank you will be all.", she shooed the servant girl away and was left all alone.

The young girl looked down at the tea cup and started to think about her mother and father. She missed them terribly. She played with her long hair, twirling it around her finger.

"Lady Michiko." a servant called. She looked over at the lower class vampire and placed her hands to her side.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked. He walked over to and bowed as he handed her a letter.

"Its a message from your parents.",. she took the red envelope from him, and motioned for him to leave.

 _'My Dearest Child,_

 _We are sorry to have worried you so with our sudden departure, but know that our situation was dire._

 _Expect our return no less then a week. Upon our arrival your father will have a discussion to you about your duties as a pureblood._

 _Your Mother,_

 _Lady Murakami."_

Michiko could not hold back her excitement, after 10 whole months her parents would finally be back. All through out the week she worked the maids and butlers to the bone. Even going as far as having the roof re-shackled.

They came back that saturday and the young girl had been up all day standing near the front doors, leaving for meals and only taking short naps by the door. She was dressed in her finest gown that was hand tailored for her that morning.

She heard the limousine down the rode and felt joy rise to her chest, she stood up tall with a bright smile. She had not fully grown into her fangs and they stuck from her mouth almost in a comical matter.

The car finally pull to the front of the house and the sweet smell of the pureblood's blood wafted through the closed door. The little girl bounced on her heels as she waited in anticipation.

But something wasn't right... With the smell of her parents blood their was the soft sound of an infant heart beating and the thick, dull, smell of human blood.

When the door opened the two towering and frightening figures of Lord Owari Murakami and Lady Kōkai Murakami stood with a human baby. It was wrapped nicely and held in her mothers arms.

"Michiko, we want you to meet your new brother, Galen." Her father bellowed with a deep intimidating voice. She looked confused.

Her mother looked down to her newly found son.

"He is a very special baby and will grow to be someone of great importance." her mother said as she doted him with affection. He cooed up to her, grabbing at her finger.

This only furthered her confusion and frustration.

Noticing this, her father told her to walk with him to his office. She was surprised because no one besides him and sometimes his associates were aloud in there.

When they got to the office she was told to sit down in the chair in-front of his desk. It was huge compaired to the little 11 year old girl and it looked like it engulfed her. Yet she still managed to sit like a lady.

"Michiko." he began.

"Me and your mother have been married for quiet some time have we not?" he asked as he looked over the little objects and trinkets on his desk.

She nodded.

"Yes sir, it was only weeks after my biological father's death that you two married." she answered. She didn't remember much about her father, only that he looked much like his younger brother did.

"And have I not stepped in my brother's place and raised you as my own?" he asked again.

She nodded her head.

"Yes you have sir." she replied.

"Michiko I have only ever done the best for you and now all I ask is that you do this one thing not only for me and your mother, but for your species as well." he says.

She started to get nervous.

He folded his hands together on the top of his desk and stared directly to her. Dark blue eyes burning into hers.

"I want you to protect and care for Galen, and when the time comes I expect you to marry him.", she felt a lump rise to her throat.

"If I may ask sir... why?", Her father got back up and walked to her.

"He is no ordinary human child. He will one day grow to be the bridge between both humans and vampires. There will be four others like him.", he crossed his arms and looked back down at her.

"Will I have to protect those children too?" she asked. His silence was all the conformation she needed.

"Marriage as well?" She added, silence came from him again.

Michiko looked down at her lap and looked down at her hands. She heard him walk over and felt his large hand touch her tiny shoulder.

"You're a strong young lady. " he begun.

"I know you'll do just fine."

* * *

 _~Present Day~_

* * *

"And after that my mother came in and let me hold Galen." she looked back at her brother who had fallen asleep against her.

"I fell in love with him instantly.", she stroked his hair gently.

"Then on my 13th birthday my parents vanished yet again leaving me only a contact book and money to find the remaining four. In which I've almost succeeded." she looks back at the group.

"To take on such a large responsibility at a young age..." Takuma said softly.

"It must have robbed you of your child-hood." Ruka added, now having a bit more compassion for the pureblood.

"That it dud." Kaname announced from the top of the stairs, tearing their attention away from Michiko.

"And that is why my contact was one of the first in her book." he added as he walked down the steps with grace and agility.

Michiko smiled through her plump pink lips, fangs made clear as day.

Now that he had mentioned it, it made perfect sense. To have met around the same time of his parents death with the disappearance of her mother and father would have inadvertently created a bond be tween the two.

Both Hanabusa and Ruka felt a weight lift off their chests.

"I found great comfort in Michiko's understanding and vowed to help her find the remaining children." he held out his hand to the pureblood women. She took it gladly.

"And that when she found them all I would do everything in my power to protect and preserve them.", he said as he brought her hand to his mouth kissing it gently. She smiled genuinely, a blush creeping ever so slightly to her cheeks.

"I truly am indebted to you, Kaname."


End file.
